deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandalf VS Dumbledore
Gandalf vs. Albus Dumbledore is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Lord of the Rings vs. Harry Potter! The old and wise, yet very powerful wizard rivalry comes to an astonishing end today! Interlude Wiz: Wizards powerful sorcerers that are willing to use there power to save the world Boomstick: And these two Wizards are the oldest and most powerful magic users of there time and use their skill to mentor the hero like Gandalf the Grey Wizard Wiz: And Dumbeldore headmaster of Hogwarts Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Dumbledore Wiz: Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts and the teacher of Harry Potter, and is the most powerful good wizard of the HP universe. Boomstick: Then he was killed by Snape and thrown off a tower in the 6th movie! Wiz: Anyway, Dumbledore knows the same exact spells that Voldemort knows, so we'll just list them. List away, Boomstick. Boomstick: Ahem. Anapneo chokes people, Alarte Ascendate sends people flying, Aresto Momentum slows the foe down for a sec, Avifors turns the foe into birds, Avis sends a flock of birds at the foe, Bombarda Maxima creates a giant explosion, Cofringo blows up the opponent, Cofundo confuses the opponent, Conjuctivitis Curse causes extreme pain to Dumbledore's foe's eyes, Crucius makes the opponent even more hurt, Deprimo crushes the opponent, Episkey heals Albus, Expeliarmus disarms the opponent, Fiendfyre catches the foe on fire, and Avada Kedavra instantly kills the foe. Wiz: Dumbledore also carries around a sword that can deflect blows and helps him with melee attacks, but he's not very good with it. Boomstick: Dumbeldore can also teleport and create a magic barrier, but the barrier won't last long. Man, Harry Potter is such a weak universe. Wiz: Yeah, Dumbledore did hold on his own against Voldemort and he honestly doesn't have any feats, which is why Harry Potter characters are weak. Boomstick: But maybe he'll stand a chance against Gandalf. Wiz: Maybe. Dumbledore: It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way. Gandalf Wiz: As old as time itself Gandalf was once a Maiar named Olorien who lived in the Undying Lands happily enjoying his life Boomstick: Until one day Olorien was sent to Middle Earth as one of the Istari Wizards to help and guide the inhabitants and he turned suddenly turned into an aging wizard I mean what the heck Wiz: Gandalf has been on many adventures guiding Hobbits across distant lands on heroic quests and has often clashed with evil multiple times and prevailed Boomstick: Gandalf is a powerful wizard he wields a lot of deadly weapons like Glandring the deadly Elvish sword wielded by the Elven Kings of the past this blade will also glow when enemies are nearby making it very handy Gandalf also has no problem wielding it Wiz: Gandalf also has his Wizard staff which is a dark brown wooden staff with a blue jewel hidden at the top and carries Narya the Ring of Fire which grants him more strength and resistance to fire Attacks Boomstick: And his most deadly weapons are his Fireworks which he blows his foes sky high with ' Wiz: Wait .. What that's not on the script!! '''Boomstick: Yeah but those Fireworks are deadly they had to be put somewhere on the list ' Wiz: Moving on Gandalf can cast a variety of different spells and attacks to defeat his foes he can light dark places up with his staff enlarge himself and deepen his voice when angry push people back with telkenisis from his staff he can also summon lightning onto his sword then strike foes with it and fire lightning onto his foes '''Boomstick: He can also offer counters to other spells Read and Control minds take inspiration from Goku and create a blinding flash of light that distracts his foes use Pryokinesis create a massive shield that can tank attacks from Demi-Gods he can also create a massive blast of light that can knock back and obliterate waves of foes however his most powerful attack is when he slams his staff onto the ground creating a massive shockwave that can destroy solid rock Wiz: Gandalf also carries over 2000 years of experience as a wizard and possesses an unmatched Strategic mind build up from his intelligence and experience and this isn't even his final form Gandalf the White but this will not be used in the fight Boomstick: Yeah Gandalf is one tough cookie he has survived being beaten up by Sauruman and thrown into a roof by him Survived his staff broken by the Witch King managed to hold himself against Sauron and most impressively survive falling off a Bridge while fighting a burning Fire Balrog being plunged into icy cold water climbing up a Mountain and battling the creature for days and killing it before dying all without his staff Wiz: But against other magical users if he is disarmed or his staff destroyed Gandalf can become helpless and need rescuing and while he is quite fast he can be caught off guard by extremely fast moving Opponents Boomstick: But with his Magical Skill and experience Gandalf is if not the most powerful wizard on Middle Earth itself let's see if he can beat Dumbledore Gandalf: You shall Not Pass! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 Gandalf had travelled to the ministry of magic to try and speak to the Minister about Voldemort's defeat the Ministry was mainly empty but suddenly a fire erupts and a bearded man appeared it was Gandalf Gandalf: Good morning I was wondering if you could let me know where the Minister is.. Dumbledore: No I am Albus Dumbledore your the reckless wizard he destroyed my school you must be taught a lesson Gandalf: Look I only seek peace I only did so as a way of stopping Lord Voldemort Dumbledore: Enough I will teach you not to wreck my school Gandalf: I don't want to fight you but i will if I have to The Ministry workers leave the room as the two Wizards draw their weapons Gandalf pulls out his staff and sword and Dumbledore pulls out the Elder Wand Fight! Gandalf throws out his staff and knocks Gandalf back with his staff Dumbledore launches Stupefy at him Gandalf manages to barely block the spell with his shield Dumbledore fires stupefy again which Gandalf blocks and shoots a magic blast at Albus Dumbledore then throws Gandalf to the floor with Alarte Ascendate and hits him with stupefy Gandalf manages to get up and shoot a magic blast from his staff that hits Dumbledore in the chest Gandalf pulls out his sword and tries to stab the Wizard He manages to slash Dumbledore's arm but Dumbledore hits him with Aresto Momentum slowing down the wizard and knocks the sword out of his hand with Expellarmus sending the sword flying Gandalf then releases a massive magic blast that damages some of the buildings and window's to smash Dumbledore: Stop this you madman ! Dumbledore manages to block some of the blast with Protego but is by some rubble in the face causing his nose to bleed Dumbledore then casts Avis at Gandalf birds flying towards him and pecking the old Wizard Gandalf: Ow Ow you birds are so annoying Gandalf activates his shield and throws the birds aside then summons his sword with telkenisis lunges at Dumbledore who casts Confondo at Gandalf making him very confused Gandalf is hit in the back by a few spells but activates his Shield as Dumbledore attacks with Expellarmus Gandalf then unleashes a lightning bolt at Albus electrocuting him Albus then unleashes Fiendfrye that rockets towards Gandalf who is slightly damaged but manages to surround himself with his shield and drive the fire back he then grabs some water from a fountain and puts out the flame then throws it at Albus Dumbledore: That won't stop me this is foolish Dumbledore throws the water back into the fountain and manages to break through Gandalf's shield with Anapneo and begins to choke him throwing Gandalf to the floor but Gandalf unleashes a blinding flash of light and suddenly slashes Albus's shoulder and across his cheek Dumbledore stumbles back and launches Confrigo at Gandalf who deflects it with his shield Dumbledore blocks the spell with Protego and the two launch a series of magical spells at each other and deflecting them Gandalf then pushes Dumbledore back with his telkenisis Dumbledore then catches Gandalf with Cruio causing him pain Gandalf then distracts him with a bolt of lightning Gandalf: I am not here to hurt you I seek only peace Dumbledore: No I must stop this stupid fight by defeating you Gandalf: If you wish Both unleash several spells at one another Gandalf blocking with his shield and Dumbledore launching Expellarmus at him Gandalf suddenly releases a massive magic blast while Dumbledore releases Bombarda Maximum causing a devastating explosion buildings crumble and rubble begins to fall Dumbledore is knocked back by the blast but escapes the worst of it with teleportation Gandalf gets up and blocks the Conjuncvitus Curse from Dumbledore who begins to tire and huff due to being exhausted Dumbledore yells and launches Expellarmus at Gandalf who deflects it with ease knocking the Elder Wand out of Dumbledore's hand Dumbledore: That's it I have it up to here with you I'm going to have to teach you some manners Gandalf: Don't do this Dumbledore pulls out his Sword and slashes Gandalf's chest who blocks the next incoming blows with Glamdring then smacks Dumbledore in the face with the hilt Dumbledore recovers quickly and manages to block some of Gandalf's blows with difficulty Dumbledore then summons his wand and hits Gandalf with Confrigo which hits Glamdring knocking it out of Gandalf's but deflects off of the sword and hits Dumbledore's knocking away his weapon Dumbledore: You've pushed me too far take this! Dumbledore fires the killing curse at Gandalf who blocks it with his shield Dumbledore then launches the Killing Curse at Gandalf and the two engage in a beam struggle Dumbledore suddenly stops firing the Killing Curse Dumbledore: No what am I doing I will stop you Gandalf Gandalf then tosses his sword at the Elder Wand trying to destroy it but suddenly Dumbledore moves his hand and the sword hits Dumbledore in the chest stabbing him Dumbledore gasps and falls to the floor Gandalf: No Dumbledore! Dumbledore: Uhh gahh uhh What have I done i have you Harry Dumbledore dies and Gandalf lays his body on a slab in respect Gandalf walks away K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Gandalf walks through a forest and sees Dumbledore. Dumbledore: Give me the ring. Gandalf: Over my dead body, fool! Dumbledore: Then feel my wrath. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PNRy1vtE7s Dumbledore: Avada Kedavra! Gandalf blocks the spell with his Shield. Dumbledore fires more Killing Curses, but Gandalf's shield protects him. Gandalf runs in up close and slashes Dumbledore across the beard, sending Albus flying, Dumbledore: You'll pay for that. Cofringo! Dumbledore fires Confringo, sending Gandalf flying back. Dumbledore fires another Killing Curse but Gandalf deflects it back with his sword, but Albus moves out of the way. Gandalf: Fear my power. Gandalf then shoots a gigantic fireball at Dumbledore, burning Albus's skin. Dumbledore: AH MY BODY AH! Gandalf then fires another fireball, but Dumbledore shoots the Killing Curse, taking it out with a boom. Dumbledore: Bombarda Maxima! Gandalf explodes and is hurled back, but teleports quickly and comes behind Dumbledore and punches him in the back. Dumbledore and Gandalf pull out their swords and engage in a sword duel, causing clink noises. Gandalf: You shall not pass! Gandalf then nudges Dumbledore back, causing him to flail back. Gandalf then rapidly whacks Albus with his cane and stomps the ground, causing a large shockwave, knocking Dumbledore back, bruising him badly. Gandalf walks angrily towards Dumbledore and prepares to stab him. Gandalf: Any last words, fiend? Dumbledore: Yes...AVADA KEDAVRA! He fires the Killing Curse, but Gandalf blocks with his shields. Gandalf then stabs Dumbledore in the stomach, causing the Headmaster of Hogwarts to howl in pain. Gandalf then rapidly stabs Dumbledore over and over and drop kicks him, sending him flying. Gandalf: Feel my wrath! Gandalf then shoots three fireballs at Dumbledore's spot, expecting his opponent to burn. Instead, Dumbledore is protected by a broken shield, causing it to shatter. Gandalf: Once more! Gandalf fires more fireballs at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore teleports using Apparate, and shoots another Killing Curse in a desperate effort, but Gandalf dodges the predictable green spell. Gandalf: Predictable old fool. Dumbledore: Enough! I shall not be insulted! Fiendfyre! Suddenly, Gandalf catches on fire and screams in pain, while Dumbledore rushes up to him and rapidly punches and kicks the burning Gandalf, before tossing him around with Wingardium Leviosa, knocking Gandalf into a tree. Gandalf gets up angrily. Dumbledore apparates again and tries to slice Gandalf in half, but Gandalf dodges as Albus's sword gets stuck in the tree. Dumbledore then fires Avis, sending a bunch of birds at Gandalf, who easily takes them out. Gandalf: Enough of this foolishness! You shall die! Gandalf then leaps in the air and hits Dumbledore in the head, causing a big bruise on Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore mutters Episkey, which quickly heals the wound as he Apparates again, dodging a powerful fireball. Dumbledore: Conjuctivitis! Suddenly, Gandalf's eyes start to hurt, causing Gandalf to cover his eyes in pain. With one hand, he grabs his sword and swings wildly at Dumbledore, who tries to hit him with the Killing Curse, but Gandalf gets his vision back and dodges. Gandalf: You shall pay for your treachery with your life! Gandalf then punches Dumbledore in the face, and slashes his arm off, causing Dumbledore to scream in pain. He then slices his other arm off and Dumbledore's legs in rage. Dumbledore: NOO! He then shoots a powerful fireball from his hand, causing the remains of Dumbledore's body to catch on fire as the once powerful Hogwarts Headmaster's body was set ablaze as a slightly injured Gandalf takes one look and walks away. Gandalf: Did you really think you could defeat the most powerful Wizard of the Seven Realms? Gandalf walks away as Dumbledore's dead body catches the nearby tree on fire. KO! Conclusion Bigthecat10 Wiz: Ouch that was interesting Boomstick: Wow poor Dumbledore he got owned! Wiz: Dumbledore may have far more offensive techniques than Gandalf but he wouldn't be able to defeat him Boomstick: Right Gandalf's attacks were also extremely strong and dealt serious damage to the headmaster especially with his massive blasts Dumbeldore has be blown back from a blast From Voldemort that damaged him and caught him off guard so he stood little chance against Gandalf Wiz: Dumbledore often uses a few basic spells like Expellarmus Stupefy and Protego which makes him fairly predictable and had very little experience using the most destructive spells Boomstick: Yeah Dumbeldore also is 115 years old which by Wizard standards is very old and he is well past his prime so his stamina was limited Gandalf may have the form of an old Wizard but in fact he has unlimited stamina due to being a Maiar Wiz: Dumbeldore also Doesn't fight that often and spends most of his days running the school and guiding Harry rather than fighting while Gandalf has been on Middle Earth for over 1,500 years and regularly battles orcs and goblins Boomstick: In the end Dumbledore can't break through Gandalf's shield it has taken far worse abuse from Sauraman and the Witch-King and even with powerful charms he is still is only human while Gandalf is a Maiar looks like Dumbledore just didn't have the heart to win this fight Wiz: The Winner is Gandalf Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: And Harry Potter loses again! Wiz: In a not very close battle, Dumbledore's only advantages were his teleportation abilities and his larger arsenal, but even that couldn't save Dumbledore from his inevitable end. Boomstick: Gandalf was WAY stronger and had a shield that was a huge struggle for Dumbledore, since it can take blows from the Demi-God Wizard named Sauron and move on. Also, Dumbledore's kinda featless. Wiz: He may have been able to contend with Voldemort, but keep in mind, he got defeated easily by Severus Snape, while no one except Sauron has defeated Gandalf. Also, Gandalf is a Demi-God as well. Boomstick: The only way Dumbledore could win is if he got Gandalf with the Killing Curse, but Harry Potter characters LOVE to spam that spell, so it became predictable quickly. Wiz: Also, Gandalf has been fighting goblins and orcs for over 1,500 years, so he knows exactly what to do in situations like this, while Dumbledore got beat by a scrub named Snape. Boomstick: Looks like Dumbledore wasn't allowed to pass! Wiz: The winner is Gandalf Advantages and Disadvantages Gandalf - Winner *+Pretty much everything *-Not as big of an arsenal *-Dumbledore's teleportation gave him trouble *-Could get killed by Killing Curse Dumbledore - Loser *+Teleportation helped *+Could end Gandalf with Killing Curse *+Bigger arsenal *-Everything else How many stars would you rate this battle (Gandalf VS Dumbledore)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Harry Potter vs. Lord of the Rings' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Wizard themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Wisdom themed Death Battles